To ruin the greatness
by JessicaStarCrossed
Summary: "One successor, Feliciano or Lovino," the oracle said, "will lead your Empire to greatness, make it greater than you will ever make it be." One to ruin. One to greatness. Ancient Rome made the wrong decision all along.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Hetalia (sometimes I wish I do. I know that I'm not the only one.)**

* * *

The Roman Empire knew that his days were limited. He knew it with each passing day, the pain in his bones, the ache in his heart that no one could cure. Centuries of war had made him hard, the battle scars did not lie, however, he never felt this weak.

" _Romani mangi (1)_! Wait!" A voice called out to the Roman Empire. "Hear me well. Your grandsons will inherit this land from you, scarred and in turmoil will it be. Together they will unite its scattered masses. It shall be to you to decide which twin will be the dominate personification of their people. Be warned!" The Oracle said sternly. "One shall have the power to make their nation even greater than your own Empire has ever been. The other... the other will bring it down to ruin. Choose wisely, _Romani magni_." The Oracle was quiet then, her body collapsing to the floor of the temple. The other priests rushing towards her, terrified that their lady might have been harmed in some way.

Rome was very confused by the Oracle's words. He pondered over them all the way to his _villa (2)_ overlooking the capital of his Empire, Rome; his pride and glory. When he reached the front gate, he was attacked by two tiny boys with hair curls similar to his, defying gravity as always. One had a shining mop of auburn with his curl sprouting from the left of his head. The other looked older and had rich brown hair with a curl to the right side of his head.

Feliciano grabbed onto his grandfather's leg, attempting a futile endeavour to climb up the older male's limb and get his arms around Rome's neck for a bigger and better hug. Lovino snuggled his grandfather's arm affectionately. The Empire smiled warmly at his two _nepotes (3)_ , lifting both boys into his strong and muscular arms and carrying them into the domus.

Rome's gaze was no longer fond and loving, but critical and searching.

Great Rome was concerned. He had spent the last few days observing his grandsons very closely as he could and not look suspicious, even though Lovino gave him some weird looks - kid's sharp as always. He had to pick the right successor to lead his people after he was gone - no mistakes could be tolerated. He needed to take his successor away to be trained and protected from harms way. The choice seemed clear as day.

Feliciano was born from the days that Rome did not fought or waged war or conquered territories. He was always happy and with a big smile on his face. Kind, gentle and absolutely adored by his citizens, his youngest grandson despised war and excelled in everything civilized. He absolutely would lead the people of Rome into greatness after the Empire would fall.

Lovino was another story entirely. He was born from the centuries of conquest and war, the days that Rome was a warlord and ruled over Europe and Asia Minor. He was sharp, violent and angry. He swore and had trouble showing his affections. How could a nation make allies or one lead with a personality like that? No. Lovino would not do, he will not be the person, his successor, who will lead his people to greatness. He would have to be sent away while Rome trained Feliciano in how to lead a nation.

The Roman Empire took his oldest grandson to Austria. He informed that he would be staying with the Austrian while he and his brother went away. Rome did not stop to say goodbye. He took his chosen successor and walked out the door. If Rome had looked back, the Empire would have seen the look of betrayal and torment on Lovino's face. But Rome did not look back. He never looked back - so he never saw how Lovino's eyes dulled and was filled with pain that could make an adult cry and fuss over him. Never did he once looked back.

While on his travels with Feliciano, Rome heard the occasional news of Lovino. At first, it was always the tales of his failures in Mr. Austria's house. Later, it was his removal from Austria's house by Spain. To Rome, this seemed the right course of action. Lovino would learn how to serve as a secondary representative of his country. That was after all his future role. To be second to Feliciano.

When Rome began to fall, he made sure that Feliciano was safe and sound at the house of Austria. There, the future personification of Italy would be loved by all and protected by the forces of the aristocrat's armies and allies. No such worry was given to Lovino's care and protection. Never did Rome knew how tormented the boy was, how other nation brutalised him in many ways.

They had to travel to Spain's land to get to Austria, but no mention of Lovino was ever made in their time spent on the Kingdom of Spain.

When Rome died, his hand was held by Feliciano until his last breath was taking. Lovino was never called to his side. By the time he had been informed of his grandfather's condition on his deathbed and had asked Spain to hurry him to the dying man's side. Rome was already dead and buried traditionally, a coin was placed on his tongue to ensure that he could buy a ticket to cross the _River Styx_ (4).

Spain had held Lovino as he cried for the grandfather who had left him alone and abandoned him to strangers. Who had him passed him and threw him away for Feliciano, the one that would continue his legacy. Inheriting the Empire was Rome's greatest sign of love, trust and respect, and Feliciano got it all. He never knew the reason why, but despite all that, he loved Avus Romulus and had wanted a change to make his old man proud; to show him his worth. He never got the chance to. Lovino had wanted to make Italy a nation that was greater than the Roman Empire that had raised them - one of them - a nation that was loved, admired and feared by all.

"I would have made us great." He sobbed in Spain's chest, his caretaker. The older nation just held him close, sympathy for the child held carefully in check. Lovino had never appreciated anything he perceived as pity or concluded as sympathy.

Spain loved this tiny nation in his arms. And one day, Lovino would understand. Spain promised that it would be so. Lovino was the one for him; that was the right decision.

* * *

Early 1940s Rome, Italy

Old Rome's ghost looked around and saw only war, torn fields, bombed and desolated buildings and bodies scattered everywhere, cries of help, fear or agony was all he could hear. The city of Rome seemed abandoned. World War II raged around him. Italy was in tatters. A great weight pressed down on him, his chest hurt and claws tore his heartstrings apart one by one. He had made the wrong decision.

When the Allied Forces began to close in, Rome saw Feliciano cling to Ludwig's side in fright, and he knew and saw that it was because of his favoured grandson that Italy was in ruin.

Lovino stood to the side, his eyes haunted and his body exhausted. Old Rome could see who had taken the brunt of assault on the land. The older boy's permanent scowl was missing, in its place was a look of defeated resignation.

Suddenly, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's arm and fled down the crumbling streets of the city, Rome that was once his pride and always would be. The younger Italian did not look back. Not to even see if his brother was following them.

When the Allied Forces circled him, Romano did not flinch, not even when their guns were raised and pointed at him. Instead, he looked in the distance, memories flashed of how Rome was great once and now it was ruined by the person who supposed to make Rome greater than the Empire it once was. A ghost of a smile adorned his face - _absolutely beautiful_. " _Roma est maior potui, avus (5)_."

Arthur caught the southern Italian when he tumbled over. "Lovino?"

The Italian felt a warm embrace from behind, like his whole body was being covered and shielded from all harms way. " _Scio (6)_." The voice said, gentle but full with sorrow and guilt.

" _Stultus asinus (7)._ " He replied before he gave up, no longer having the strength to carry on fighting.

Rome tightened his hold. " _Sum (8)_."

Lovino's limp body was hoisted carefully into the Brit arm's and was taken away from Rome. The former Empire could not protest for he no longer resided on earth, he cursed but it wasn't heard. He tried reaching out, only for Lovino to be taken further away from him. _Don't leave me, not now._

Rome wanted to cry, they way Arthur held him was with love and care. The love and care he, himself, could not give to his eldest grandson, driven by his own foolishness he had to suffer. If only he would have chosen a different path, if only he hadn't been a _stultus asinus_. The ancient Empire turned away, head bowed in shame though now he couldn't be seen anymore. He could stay no more. Rome looked back for the first time in his existence. One last time glance to the child he had forsaken centuries ago made him pause. Lovino looked like he would draw his last breath, sleeping peacefully and his face almost obscured by the blond's chest, vulnerable and almost lifeless.

Old Rome closed his eyes and cried. The one who could have made this land great once more had been passed over for another. Lovino's home was not in Italia any longer. The Oracle's words echoed in the former Empire's ears as he walked away, slowly disappearing once again. _Italy was ruined._

* * *

Translations:

(1) Romani magni (Lat.) Great Rome

(2) Villa (Lat.) villa; house for the rich

(3) Nepotes (Lat. pl.) grandsons

(4) Fluminis Styx (Lat.) River Styx or also know as the River of Life. In greek and latin mythology the River forms a boundary between Earth and the Underworld. A coin (obulus or danake) was often placed under the tongue of the dead so that the newly deceased could pay the boatman, Charon or Kharon, for a passage across the River Styx. Also, those who cannot pay the fee was left to wander and their souls restless.

(5) Roma est maior potui, avus (Lat.) I could have made Rome greater, grandfather

(6) Scio (Lat.) I know

(7) Stultus asinus (Lat.) literally translation is "Stupid (stultus) donkey (asinus)" but could also mean "stupid fool, stupid bastard" and etc.

(8) Sum (Lat.) I am

 **A.N.:**

 **Hello again, it has been awhile. I'm very sorry for my absent of a year and a few months - give or take.**

 **So. I had this idea for a very long time and it has been in progress for months - the ideas of it mostly, the writing and re-editing a few days. I've proofread it but of course a few mistakes are bound to happen. Please do inform me if there are some, I certainly don't bite.**

 **I hope you like this one-shot. Personally, Ancient Rome is a dick of playing favourites but it gave me more reasons to post this fic. I couldn't help to slip in some Engmano.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-JessicaStarCrossed**

 **Ps. I may or may not make a bonus chapter, I can't guarantee that I will but most likely I would.**


End file.
